dos caras
by neko fogosa
Summary: hinamori amu una chica de doble personalidad con un sexi nuevo compañero de hogar surgira amor en esta pareja descubranlo
1. Chapter

**Presentación si les gusta me dicen para continuarlo**

**Hinamori amu.**

Soy una chica pelirosa tengo15 años de doble personalidad mi madre se acaba de casar con un millonario que supuesta mente tiene un hijo muy agradable y guapo

**Primera personalidad de amu.**

Cuando estoy en la escula soy muy aplicada ,la mas lista de mi clase estoy en cuadro de honor de la escuela y clasificada como nerd no solo por mi cerebro sino porque tengo gafas mi cabello siempre esta envuelto y uso muchas prendas para ocultar mi cuerpo las persona llegaron ha creer que espor miedo de que vean mi horrible cuerpo pero la verdad no me importa lo que piensen .

**Segunda personalidad de amu.**

Al llegar a mi casa aguo un cambio radical suelto mi cabello que llega a la cintura me muestro prendas cortas ensillando un físico que cual quier hombre se queda con la baba saliendo me quito la gafas me encanta las fiestas y conciertos y siempre seduzco ha los hombres inconciente por que si lo seduzco ha propósito no se que pueda pasar la mala suerte es que mi nuevo hermano esta en mi escuela y talvez quede impactado por la diferencia en la escuela y en el hogar aun que me intriga conocerlo .

**Tsukiyomi ikuto.**

Mi padre me dijo que se caso y tendre una nueva hermana que ironico otra chica que caira en mis garras me dijo que esta en escuela asi que sera interesante.

**Personalidad .**

Soy despreocupado según las chicas y algunos chicos tengo cara de angel y cuerpo de demonio tengo 17 años y soy malo es todas las clases esecto

Musica.

**Si les gusta diganme para seguir escribiendo es mi prime fic considernme**


	2. Chapter 2

**pv de amu**

es tarde ,es tarde no debí desvelarme hablando con rima si no me doy prisa no tender tiempo ni para empacar,

es mi culpa quien me manda ha quedarte hablando de ese entupido concierto de hoy en la noche ¿Por qué ago esa estupidez de quedarme hasta tarde? abecés me doy asco yo misma, pero díganme ustedes ,si estuvieran

solo ha oras del concierto mas esperado del año **!**que emoción**=)**

vamos amu te desvelas y ahora te desconcentras

rápido amu que vas tarde para la escuela no se vería bien que la niña mas aplicada

sea la que llegue mas tarde es un alivio que allá dejado las cosas de la escuela listas

antes de empezar a hablar con rima ,cambiando de tema déjame ver que me pondré

un suéter asta la correa de mi falda un moño envuelto y mis gafas como siempre,

hay! que mal voy tarde salí corriendo como psicópata

y por suerte llegue antes que el profesor

**pv normal**

**tadase. **buenos días amu

**amu. **buenos días tadase

**pv de amu**

tadase mi príncipe azul lo adora es uno de los muy

pocos que me hablan aun con mi apariencia en la escuela

lo adoro es mi amor platónico **x)**

**pv normal**

**Rima. **buenos días amu ,as dormido bien anoche

**amu. **de verdad, te tengo que contestar

**Rima. **hay ! amu no seas tan grosera

**amu. **lo siento rima pero sabes que no dormí bien ,y por culpa de quien

**Rima. **bien, bien lo siento

**amu. **Esta bien no te preocupes es mi culpa por acerté caso

**amu. **vamos rima no me mires así , me das miedo

**pv de amu**

rima mi mejor amiga una de las dos personas que saben mi secreto de

doble personalidad pero cuando se enoja no quieren estar cerca

**PV NORMAL**

**YAYA**. amu chiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**amu. **buenos días yaya , hoy estas de muy buen humor

**yaya**. si por que faltan minutos para el concierto

**amu.** yaya **horas** no minutos

**yaya . **eso que importa !que emoción

**amu. **si yaya estas muy emocionada

**yaya. **claro amu ¿tu no?

**amu . ¡**claro que si

**pv de amu**

yaya la segunda y ultima persona que sabe mi secreto

**pv de amu**

El resto de la clase transcurrió con tranquilada lo único diferen es que había un grupo de fans llorando por que **tsukiyomi ikuto****,**supuestamente el mas guapo de todo el instituto no vino hoy , ha disculpen no es nuevo, ese chico siempre falta; debo

admitir que es extremadamente guapo pero no me interesa

**pv normal**

oye kairi ikuto no vino tampoco hoy a clase crees que le paso algo - kukai faltar ha clase

te parese raro de ikuto - hablan de mi salto ikuto desde la copa de un arbol – haaaaaaaaaaaa gritaron kukai y kairi en unición - cállense me van a dejar sordo ,reclamo ikuto

- que nos callemos que arias tu si te apareciéramos de repente **protestó kukai**

- bueno ya no es para tanto exclamo ikuto

-ikuto una pregunta por que as faltado a clase

-eso no te incumbe kukai

-bueeeno exclamo kukai -me tengo que ir dijo ikuto –¿adonde?- son unos entrometidos dijo en tono burlón

viene una nueva huésped ha mi casa

y la quiero recibir

- otra chica para que haga tus tareas ikuto dijo kairi

-tal vez dijo ikuto con una sonrisa sádica

**pv de amu**

que surte mi mama empaco mis cosas

me fui con mi ropa de nerd a la mudanza

si me voy con mi ropa hogareña atraeré muchas miradas y

no estoy de humor para eso ; vamos aceleren ya son la seis

y el concierto es a las diez sabia que era un camino largo pero no me imagine

que fuera taaan largo

cuando por fin llegamos vi que mi mama no jugaba cuando dijo

que se caso con un millonario

pues llegamos a una mansión

y en el puerton avía un chico ,al acercarnos me quede piedra al

parecer el también se impacto

**tsukiyomi ikuto es mi nuevo hermano!**

grite por mis adentros,

mama de todos los hombres ,por que el padre de ikuto

pensé

cuando quedamos frente afrente en sus ojos vi deseccion

seguro esperaba una súper modelo y envés llego una cerebrito

que irónico

**pv de ikuto**

con que mi nueva hermana es la cerebrito del instituto en que estudio;

bueno no es lo que esperaba, pero,

aunque sea conquistare a una chica que haga mis

tareas escolares correcta mente

**pv de amu**

de repente una chispa apareció en sus ojos

**¿**_no me diga que este tarado esta creyendo que qué caeré en sus trucos_**?**

_hay ,pobre neko entupido te metes con la persona menos indicada_

**normal**

**ikuto. **les ayudo con las maletas

**mama. **si muchas gracias

**ikuto. **no hay de que agradecer

**amu. **gracias

**ya adentro de la casa**

**amu. **tsukiyomi me puedes llevar a mí cuarto ;voy tarde a un lugar

**ikuto. **que fría , ven te llevo ha tu cuarto en seguida

**amu. **gracia

**ikuto.**_ Me revuelve la curiosidad _**¿**_ donde ira esta chiquilla tan de noche_**?**_ es una cerebrito debe pasársela leyendo libros o algo así no creo que tenga muchos amigos_

**ikuto. **Amu **¿**donde vas tan de noche? apenas llegaste

**amu** . no te importa

**ikuto**. Vamos amu dime tengo curiosidad además no pareces del tipo que tiene muchos amigos

**amu**. Eso no te incumbe , ahora déjame en paz

**ikuto**. Solo tengo curiosidad

**amu. **la curiosidad mato al gato

**ikuto.** vamos contesta **con inocencia**

**amu. ****E****sta bien, voy **al concierto de esta noche

**ikuto . **tu!** ikuto estaba que no aguantaba la risa por sus adentros**

**amu**. si yo algún problema

**ikuto . **no es ningún problema es mas ,te llevo ,vale

**amu. **no, mis amigas vienen paraca

**ikuto**. entonces las llevo a todas, también pienso ir

**amu. **vale ,ahora largo

**ikuto. **vale, vale

**pv de ikuto**

las amigas de amu ya llegaron y debo admitir no están mal

la que se llama **Rima** lleva un vestido violeta hasta las rodillas y no muestra mucho

pecho pero sencillamente linda ,y la que se llama **YaYa** lleva unos kapris negros y una blusa azul marino

sin tirantes muy sexis las dos la verdad ,no pude creer que son sus amiga hasta

kairi y kukai que porsierto yo los invite

estaban babeando por las dos chicas presentes

son las ocho y amu aun no baja si no salimos ya llegaremos cuando los lugares estén ocupados y el parqueo lleno ya que vivimos bastante lejos ,de repente

se oyeron unos

pasos como de tacón

y lo que vi me dejo con la boca asta el suelo

era amu pero todavía no me lo creía

y al parecer tampoco kairi ni kukai que ya les avía dicho que era la cerebrito del instituto,

estaba vestida con un mini short de Jaén negros, un cuello de tortuga rosa ,muy ,pero muy, pegado

a su cuerpo que le asía notar sus muy buenos atributos, cintura y cadera, su cabello suelto con un tirabuzón que le llegaba ha la cintura ,camino muy

sensual Asia mi , aunque paresia hacerlo inconciente mente , ella al ver mi expresión

me dijo agarrando mi mentón, sierra la boca que pueden entrar moscas

**pv de mau**

_bien neko, te lo había dicho_

_la curiosidad mato al gato_

**pv normal**

**amu. **nos vamos

**ikuto. **Claro

**PENSAMIENTO DE IKUTO**

_ESTO VA A SER MAS DIVERTIDO DE LO QUE ESPERAVA_

**AVANCE**

**al parecer el catante naguihiko esta encantado**

**con amu que ocurrirá **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**DENME IDEAS Y GRASIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pv de naguihiko**

_-Todos lo días la misma rutina abecés es cansado_

_Autógrafos por aquí conciertos por allá _

_Entrevistas , grabaciones , fotografías ,_

_Programa de televisión_

_e llegado a pensar que todos quieren_

_algo de mi la verdad es muy cansado _

_todo el mundo piensa que lo mejor del mundo_

_vivir así pues déjenme informarles que no ESTAN BUENO SER FAMOSO _

_pues todo el mundo quiere algo de ti, estoy yo sumido _

_en mis pensamientos asta que mi manager decide _

_sacarme de ellos_

**pv normal **

**manager**. naguishiko debemos llegar al senario el

concierto no puede empezar sin ti

**naguishiko**. Si ya lo se

**manager . **vamos que es tarde y tenemos que rodear el lugar para

peder llegar al escenario

**naguishiko. **Ya voy tras de ti

**pv de amu**

desde que baje ikuto no me quita la mirada

de encima me estoy sintiendo incomoda

quien me manda ha venir vestida así

pero no iba a venir con un traje de abuelita

si no lo soy

kukai y kairi también

me han lanzado miradas

pero ellos son mas discretos

**PV RIMA**

Párese que los chicos ya le están echando el ojo

A amu es normal ningún hombre se lea resistido

Pero ella no es esa clase de chicas que se deja del primer hombre que la vea lindo por eso es mi amiga

**Pv normal**

**Yaya. **Oye ikuto que ora es

**Ikuto**. Las 9:35 ya estamos llegando no te preocupes

**Yaya. **que bueno

**Ikuto**. Si ya llegamos

**Todos. **Por fin!

**Ikuto. **Se pueden adelantar yo parqueare

El auto

**Todos. **Vale

**Rima.** Amu te ves muy linda esta noche

**Amu. **Garcías

**Amu. **_La verdad ni me mire en el espejo ,estaba tan apurada que se me paso mejor iré al baño a verme en el espejo_

**Amu. **Rima ve adelante que boy al baño, vale

**Rima. **Vale ,pero date prisa

**Amu**. Si vengo enseguida

**Pv de amu**

Voy ha paso veloz al baño hasta que choco con alguien

Que también venia deprisa

**Pv normal**

**Amu. **Disculpe

**Naguihisko**. No pasa nada yo también venia rápido **tendiéndole una mano para que se levante **

**Amu. ****Tomo su mano** espera eres el cantante naguihisko

¡me encanta tu voz!

**Naguihisko**. Si escucho lo mismo muy seguido

**Naguihisko**. Oye linda

**Amu. ¡**Mi nombre es amu!

**Naguihisko**._ Que raro las chicas matarían por que yo las llame linda_

_Y no es mentira es bastante linda_

**Naguihisko**. Bueno entonces , amu nadie puede saber que estoy por aquí

O las fans me perseguirán , ¿Qué te puedo dar a cambio de tu silencio?

Un beso , autógrafo, pase tras ecena ¿ o que?

**Amu. **Nada

**Naguihisko**. Entonces quieres , espera ¿Qué dijiste?

**Amu.** Que no quiero nada ,me gusta tu voz no estoy seccionada con

Tigo

**Naguihisko**._ Por fin alguien que no quiere nada de mi es un milagro_

**Amu. **Bueno si me disculpas me debo ir

**Naguihisko**. Espera , me agradas ¿por que no vienes con migo tras ecena?

**Amu. ** No gracias

**Naguihisko**. Vamos por favor hazme ese favor

Siiiiiiii

**Amu. **No mis amigos me esperan

**Naguihisko**. Que te parece si vienes con migo y después te

Ayudo buscarlos ,vale

**Amu. **Vale, vale

**Naguihisko**. Entonces vamos

**CONTINUARA…**

**REVIEWS NO LO OLVIDEN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pv de ikuto**

Donde estará amu ,rima me dijo que fue al baño

Ya se a tardado, quizás se perdió pues no se dijeron

Donde encontrase y ha mucha gente

Joder amu .

Si mi padre se entera que te deje perder

El primer día que estoy acargo de ti

Me acecina donde,

Diablos te metiste .

**Pv de naguihisco**

_ya se que parezco un niño,_

_que solo por eso este tan ilusionado_

_pero es la primera ves que alguien _

_no pide o espera algo de mi, además,_

_es la primera vez que alguien me rechaza_

_debo admitirlo QUE FRUSTRADO ESTOY_

_pero estoy de verdad_

_muy feliz ._

_Quizás esta chica pueda_

_Ser mi primera amiga _

_O_

_Quizás_

_En un futuro muy cercano_

_Una novia que de verdad este enamorado. _

_E salido con muchas chicas_

_Actrices , modelos , cantantes_

_Presentadoras de TV_

_Pero nada serio _

_Simplemente_

_Interés , y ,o, negocios_

_Pero_

_La verdad _

_Jamás me e enamorado _

_De nadie_

_Pero tal vez este sea una oportunidad _

_De primer amor._

_Y amu al parecer es un _

_chica muy_

_Linda aunque no la e visto _

_Muy bien ya que estamos _

_Por atrás_

_Y esta muy oscuro_

_Cuando por fin llegamos_

_A los camerinos se me quedaron_

_Los ojos como platos al ver como_

_Era la figura_

_Que suponía una chica agradable_

_Sentí que se me fue el aire_

**Pv normal**

**Amu. **Naguihisko te sientes bien

**Naguihisco. **He,he,he , si me siento bien

Lo único que no me imaginaba que fueras

Tan guapa

**Amu. **Gra , gra, gracias por el cumplido **total mente sonrojada**

**Manager. **Naguihisko sales 5,4,3,2,1

**Naguihisco. **Hablamos luego amu

**Amu. **Si

**Presentación de naguihisko**

Hola a todo mi publico esta noche les cantare

**Noviembre**

**( Noviembre reik )**

La tarde se aleja,  
el cielo esta gris  
la noche aparece sin ti,  
callado en la playa  
te lloro en silencio otra vez

Me ahoga esta pena  
no puedo vivir  
las olas no me hablan de ti  
sentado en la arena  
escribo tu nombre otra vez

Por que te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
en querernos siempre  
Me duele este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez.. otra vez..

Quisiera decirte  
que quiero volver  
tu nombre va escrito en mi piel  
ya es de madrugada  
te sigo esperando otra vez

Por que te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
a querernos siempre  
me duele, este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas caen  
a morir por siempre

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez.. otra vez..

Noviembre sin ti  
es sentir que la lluvia  
me dice llorando que todo acabó  
Noviembre sin ti  
es pedirle a la luna  
que brille en la noche de mi corazón  
otra vez.. otra vez..

**Pv de amu**

_En verdad tiene una hermosa vos_

**Pv normal**

**Naguihisco.** Gracias ha todos y asta la próxima

**Publico. **Haaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Amu. **En verdad es genial

**Naguihisco.** Hola de nuevo amu

**Amu. **Naguihisco de verdad tengo que buscar a los demas

**Naguihisco.** Esta bien vamos te dije que te ayudaría ha buscarlos

**Amu.** Gracias

**Naguihisco.** vamos

**Pv d Naguihisco**

Vamos caminando y un tipo de repente agarra

A amu firmemente y me mira mal

**Pv normal**

**Ikuto. **Amu no sabes todo el rato que te hemos buscado

**Amu.** Gomen ,gomen de verdad lo siento pero ikuto me ases daño

**Ikuto. **Lo siento **aflojando su agarre **

**Naguihisco. ¿**Es tu no novio amu?

**Amu.** Novio , no jamás el es mi hermanastro, ikuto el es

Naguihisko

**Naguihisco. **Que alivio pues te quería invitar una cita

En una semana ¿Qué dices?

**Amu. **Pues no puedo porque pronto tengo exámenes

**Naguihisco. **pues cuando termines los exámenes puedes

**Amu.** Claro no hay problema

**Ikuto. ¿**Nos podemos ir?

**Amu. ¡**Si! Asta Luego nagui

**Naguihisco. **Asta luego amu

**Ikuto. Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos de nagui…**

¿Me ayudarías a estudiar para los exámenes amu?

**Amu. **Ha , si no hay problema

**Ikuto.** Empezamos mañana

**Amu. **Bien

**¿ que pasara en esas secciones de estudio? Los dejo con el misterio ,**

**Se merece algún rebién tratare de subir uno cada dos dias**

**el próximo capi será el viernes a partir del proximo mas largos**

**gracias a Ariele028 por tus comentarios y sugerencias e mejorado mucho**


	5. Chapter 5

**pv de amu**

-tarde , tarde

maldita rima y sus conversaciones

nocturnas, la mato ,esta vez si la

mato que rabia

por que me

dejo llevar por sus platicas,

me puse mi uniforme como

siempre párese un dayabut

¿cierto?

bueno

mejor salgo ikuto

me debe estar esperando

espero que no le cuente

a nadie de mi aspecto

**pv de ikuto**

-amu me debe de estar esperando

bueno que se acostumbre no me gusta

llegar ha

tiempo a la escuela, así

que si no le gusta que se acostumbre

pero mejor me alisto ya que nunca

la e visto enojada y no quiero

ser el primero

y además que desde hoy después de la

escuela será mi tutora

no seria lindo que se enojara con migo

**pv normal**

**amu**- ikuto ya estoy lista nos podemos ir

**ikuto- **no nos podemos ir

**amu- **por?

**ikuto- **por que si salimos ahora llegaremos a tiempo

**amu- **no seas entupido, ese es el punto

**ikuto- **no quiero llegar a tiempo , nunca e llegado a tiempo

**amu- **pues desde hoy llegaras a tiempo

**ikuto- ¿**quien lo dice?

**amu- **lo digo yo , ¿de verdad me quieres ver enojada?

**ikuto- **me rindo

**amu- **gane mas rápido de lo común

**ikuto-** vamos cargándola estilo princesa

**amu- ¡**ikuto! !bájame baka!

**ikuto- **no quiero

**amu**- ¡que me bajes!

**ikuto**- no

**amu**- si

**ikuto**- no

**amu**- si

**ikuto- **si

**amu- **no

**ikuto- ¿**lo vez ? ya admitiste que no quieres que te baje entrando al auto y dejándola en el asiento

**amu- **eres un bakaaaaaaaaaaaa

**ikuto-** ya cállate me vas a dejar sordo

**amu-** ese es la idea

**ikuto-** unnn con que dejarme sordo

**amu-** exacto

**ikuto-** ya llegamos parando el auto

**amu-** vale

**ikuto-** muy bien amu que crees que digan cuando nos descubran llegando juntos acercando mucho su rostro al de ella

**amu**- aléjate baka totalmente roja

**ikuto**- jajájajá

**amu**- de que te ríes

**ikuto**- de ti, tu cara esta como un semáforo

**kukai**- ikutoooooo hooolaaa

**kairi-** ikuto que le hiciste a amu

**ikuto**- eso no les incumbe

**kukai** - amu debes irte o llegaras tarde ven te acompaño tendiéndole una mano

**amu-** esta bien al tomar la mano de kukai fue arrastrada cono muñequita de trapo ya que kukai se echo a correr

**amu-** vas muy rápido

**kukai-** lo se pero debemos llegar se paro de repente ya llegamos

**amu-** por fin respirando agitadamente

**pv de amu**

el resto de la clase transcurrió con tranquilada converse con yaya

rima y tadase-kun.

la fans de ikuto me miraban con ganas de matarme

ya que en la hora del almuerzo

ikuto se le metieron ganas de estar con migo.

para mi lo izo a propósito por que vi que no se aguantaba la

risa al ver mi cara asustada.

maldito pero no te preocupes me las desquito todas esta

tarde ya que seré tu linda tutora.

la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió.

**pv de ikuto**

me estoy arrepintiendo de hacer enojar

a amu

todavía no me imagino que me ara esta tarde

es duro admitirlo

pero

me empiensa a dar miedo

ya era ora de irnos y amu

me esperaba al lado del auto

**pv normal**

**ikuto-** me esperabas

**amu-** lamentable , verdad

**ikuto-** aun sigues enojada

**amu-** no

**ikuto-** no párese subiendo los dos al auto

**amu-** ¡te dije que no lo estoy!

**ikuto-** esta bien

**pv de ikuto**

cuando por fin llegamos amu entro a su habitación

a cambiarse

en verdad a durado demasiado

bueno así son las chicas se hoyo alguien tocar mi puerta

**pv normal**

**ikuto-** pase

**amu-** gracias

**ikuto-** amu , por que te vestiste así

**al parecer ikuto esta impactado**

**dejen rebiews**

**¿que pasara? recuerden tratare de subir uno cada dos días o tres días**


	6. este no es un capitulo sino una pregunta

este es una propuesta que me izo una amiga quiero empezar otro fic que ella me esta indicando pero este va a ser mas fuerte ya que va a ser clasificación **M **pero solo lo escribo si ustedes quieren que dicen lo escribo o no ustedes deciden con sus comentarios díganme la escribo o no


	7. Chapter 7

**pv de ikuto**

amu por que vistes así

de verdad ¿ vienes

ha darme clases o atentarme?

te ves como secretaria

pero una muy

sexy

aquí esta mi linda profesora

amu

con una falda de trabajo

muy por encima

délos muslos

una camisa blanca ajustaba

con una blusa de tirantes negra por debajo

que dejaba ver parte de sus senos no exagerado  
pero algo es algo

su cabello con una coleta suelta y sus gafas que la verdad

con ese atuendo que tiene, las gafas la asen ver mas sexy **(N/A: no puedes negar que eres pervertido ¿cierto ikuto?)**

**pv normal**

**ikuto:** amu ?

**amu: **hinamori para ti

**ikuto:** por que tan fría

**amu:** todas las tardes hasta que terminen los exámenes va hacer así tsukiyomi

soy tu maestra no tu amiga

**ikuto:** ¿por que sentía que esto pasaría? se le subió a la cabeza lo de ser mi maestra

**amu:** ¿tsukiyomi a dicho algo?

**ikuto: **no, ni media palabra, solo que eres estupenda en tu papel **(n/a: no séte ocurrió algo mejor) (i/k: cállate y sigue escribiendo)**

**amu: **no es ningún papel me tomo las cosas enserio- _además de que planeo torturarte -_ikuto con que clase empezamos

**ikuto:** que tal con historia de historia es el primer examen de mañana cierto

**amu:** cierto , entonces lee este libro

**ikuto: **crees que leyendo aprenderé si fuera así tuviera 100 en todos los examenes

**amu: **solo hazlo, estimulara tu cerebro y cuando te diga la pregunta tu cerebro reasignara y se garbara en el, si es que acaso tienes cerebro

**ikuto: **ja ja muy graciosa **se puso a leer**

después de un rato

**ikuto: **e terminado

**amu: **veamos ¿ en que fecha el primer país latino americano obtuvo su independencia?

**ikuto: **no se ¿en 1804?

**amu:** correcto lo ves que si funciona

**ikuto: **bueno pero tenemos seguir

**amu: **por supuesto **con una hermosa sonrisa**

**ikuto:**_ la verdad jamás avía visto una sonrisa tan hermosa sentí un calor en mi pecho cuando mostró esa sonrisa_

_espera ¿! desde cuando yo pienso esas cosas tan melosas?!_

**amu: **ikuto despierta estas en el séptimo mundo

**ikuto: ¿Qué**? ¿ de que hablas? a disculpa

**amu: **será mejor que lo dejemos asta aquí te ves cansado

**ikuto:** solo asintió

**amu: **asta luego

tras salir amu 

**ikuto: **_por que_ _me sentí así cuando_ _sonrió es solo una sonrisa ¿ no? mejor dejo de pensar en eso tengo que descansar_

_mañana será largo día _

**amu:** _no se porque pero me siento muy a gusto al lado de ikuto mi corazón latía rápido no se porque pero me esforcé para no sonrojarme cuando me acercaba a el ¿por que será? __**(N/A: no que tu eras la inteligente) (AMU: no me presiones)**__ mejor dejo de pesar en eso_

**llamada telefónica**

**tadase:** naguihisko reunido valor y invitare a salir a la chica que me gusta

**naguihisko:** me alegro tadase como es la afortunada

**tadase:** es inteligente , tierna , sencilla, humilde , generosa y amable

**naguihisko: **se nota que te trae loco como se llama

**tadase: **su nombre es amu , hinamori amu

**naguihisko: **espera ¿!amu?!

**continuara ... **

**siento mucho el retraso lo que pasa es que soy algo floja**

**pero les tengo una noticia es que tengo exámenes y no podré escribir mucho pero **

**subiré cap lo mas seguido que pueda empezare a subir mucho mas capi a partir del 19 de este mes**

**AVANCE**

**!¿por que naguihisko esta en mi instituto si estamos en examenes!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**siento mucho el retraso**

**pero les vengo con una pregunta un poco interesante ¿quieren lime? **

**díganme por sus comentarios**

***acciones***

_**pensamientos**_

**expresiones**

**pv de nagui...**

_¡¿como que a tadase le gusta amu!? de todas las chicas ¿por que ella?_

_maldición tadase no pudiste mirar una chica menos perfecta_

_lo siento tadase pero no te apoyo_

_jamás lo aria_

_y _

_jamás lo are_

_pero estoy en desventaja el esta en su instituto pasa mas tiempo con ella_

_yo apenas la e visto una vez, el la ve todos los días_

_genial tengo una idea_

**llamada telefónica**

**nagui: **lo siento tadase, pero, no te pienso dar mi bendición

**tadase:** ¿que? dices por que no la conoces

nagui: no tadase no es por eso

tadase: entonces ¿Por qué?

nagui: te darás cuenta mañana

tadase: como ¿nos veremos mañana?

nagui: mañana entenderás

tadase: bueno adiós

nagui: adiós

**a la mañana siguiente**

**amu:** !¿maldito ikuto!? *corriendo tras ikuto*

ikuto: ya amu no es para tanto

amu: ¡¿por que te tienes que meter en mi cama tienes la tuya!?

ikuto: no te molesto tanto anoche cuando te acorrucaste a mi *corriendo*

amu: total mente sonrojada estupido gato pulgoso de esta no te salvas *apunto de alcanzar a ikuto se tropieza*

amu: * cae encima de ikuto sus caras muy cercas amu se pierde en sus ojos al igual que ikuto*

ikuto: *empieza a acercar sus labios asta que se rozan*

sirvienta: umm señor ikuto

amu e ikuto: *ponen distancia rápidamente*

ikuto: ¿que quieres? muy enojado

sirvienta: lo...lo ciento joven ikuto pero se les hacer tarde a usted y a la señorita

ikuto: amu será mej... ya ni siquiera estaba sobre el . suspiro

**15 minutos después**

**ikuto:** amu estas lista

amu: si un momento

ikuto: date prisa te espero en el auto

amu: ok

**5 des...**

**ikuto: **asta que llegaste

amu: lo siento

ikuto: bien no importa

**10 des...**

**ikuto: **ya llegamos

amu: si, adiós

ikuto: asta luego _maldita sea no me puedo olvidar de lo que paso esta mañana_

**cuando amu estaba en su aula avía comenzado la clase**

**profesor: **hinamori llega justo a tiempo como se esperaba de usted ahora siéntese que les tengo que presentar su nuevo compañero es muy inteligente por eso lo aceptaron aunque estemos en exámenes insistió en estar en esta aula por que dice que aquí esta alguien importante para el y también su primo. pasa naguihisco

amu: esperen ¿por que rayos naguihisco esta en el mismo instituto que yo?

todas las chicas murmuraban halagos y daban pequeños grititos de emoción como es el cantante nagi.. no puede ser que hermoso decían las chicas y los chicos lo miraban con respeto

nagui: ¿ hinamori amu se encuentra aquí ?

todos se me quedan viendo

nagui: _talvez te vistes diferente pero te reconozco perfectamente _profesor me puedo sentar al lado de hinamori

profesor: claro, rima dale tu asiento a naguihisco y ven a una silla de enfrente

rima: si profesor lo mira con odio

**al rato**

nagi: *le pasa una nota*

amu: abre la nota _nos vemos atrás de la escuela en receso_

nagi: * le pasa la misma nota a tadase*

**en reseo**

amu: esta recostada en un árbol de tras de la escuela y siente unos brazos rodear su cintura posesivamente

nagui: te extrañe mucho amu

amu: yo tambien nagui corresponde al abraso muy cariñosa se safa de sus brazos y lo mira le dedica una tierna sonrisa ya que considera a nagui como un amigo

tadase: *odserva todo desde una esquina* conque por eso no me apoyabas con amu , pero recuerda en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale dedica una sonrisa que acualquiera le da miedo

* * *

**RECUERDEN SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CAPITULO ESPEREN NO ME MATEN SINO NO PODRE ESCRIBIR LA HISTORIA**

**QUE MALVADA LO SE ES DE FAMILIA Y GRACIAS A MI HERMANA SINTIA POR LEER MI HISTORIA TE ADORO POR SIERTO CUANDO SALES DE VACACINES HERMANA TE QUIERO IR A BUSCAR  
**

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y BESOS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pv de tadase**

Pobre nagui crees que por que amu siente amistad por ti ya la tienes

No as aprendido desde la ultima vez ,tendré que darte otra lección verdad nagui

Cuantas beses te tendré que enseñar que lo que es de tadase nadie lo toca y mucho menos tu, lindo primito la ultima vez ,asta pediste que cambien de escuela, te daba vergüenza mirarla a la cara cuando descubriste la verdad de por que estaba con tigo , tu la amabas verdad y yo me encargue de quitarle la mascara y al mismo tiempo romper tu corazón y confianza en miles de pedazos que yacen ocultos dentro de ti ; te dolió , lose por esa razón los disfrute tanto , lo mejor de todo es que no te diste cuenta que yo estaba detrás de todo, pero a amu estas muerto primito si intentas algo con ella.

**Pv normal**

**Nagui:** amu ¿que sientes por mi?

**Amu:** no se porque, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti

**Nagui:** eso me alegra pero no me refería de esa forma *volviéndola a abrazar*

**Amu:** entonces que *acurrucándose*

**Narro yo**

Nagui se fue acercando ala cara de amu dejando poca distancia entre sus labios y segundos después unió sus labios en un apasionado pero tierno y dulce beso que solo el podía dar ala chica que le a robado el corazón desde la primera ves que la vio , amu no sabia por que pero sentía que alguien la vigilaba y no solo era tadase ya que un muy celoso ikuto observaba todo desde el tejado de la escuela **(i/k: no estaba celoso) ( a/t: si tu lo dices ¬¬)**

Segundos después se separaron nagui enseguida junto sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez empezó a morder el labio inferior de amu pidiendo que lo dejara entrar y darle un beso como dios manda ya que el anterior fue solo un rose de labios amu al sentir a nagui morder su labio pidiendo entrada lo empujo asía atrás en un brusco movimiento asiendo que su labio se partiera ya que nagui lo tenia entre sus dientes al ver el labio de amu sangrar nagui lo lamió tentándola.

**Pv normal**

**Amu:** ¿Por qué hiciste eso? *susurro*

**Nagui:** por que me gustas

**Amu:** _amu no sabia que hacer ante la declaración de nagui no va a decir que no le gusto el beso pero no se sentía como cuando te besa la persona que te gusta según otras chicas ya que yo nunca me e enamorado , se te acelera el corazón y se te va la respiración._

**Nagui:** no te preocupes amu te daré tiempo

**Amu:** gracias nagui

**Campana:** triiiiiiiiinnnnnnn

**Nagui:** amu nos vamos

**Amu:** si

**En clase**

Profesor: amu , tadase , el director quiere berlos en su oficina por favor pasen por allá ahora.

**Narro yo **

Mientras amu pensaba que era otro reconocimiento por sus calificaciones

Tadase pensaba que era por otra reunión ya que ellos eran los representantes de la escuela y últimamente an tenido muchas reuniones

**Pv normal**

**Principal:** chicos quiero que vallan a la entrada a recibir dos maestros extranjeros .

**Amu y Tadase :** no hay problema

**En la entrada de la escuela**

**Tadase:** amu yo desde ase rato quería hablar con tigo

**Amu:** bueno aquí me tienes

**Tadase:** vi todo lo que paso entre tu y nagui

**Amu:** *chok*

**Tadase: **no te preocupes no lo diré solo te queria decir que no me rendiré

**Amu: **a que te refi..

**Narro yo**

A que te refi… no pudo terminar la frase tadase la estaba besando en un torpe pero delicado beso estaban así asta que se oyeron unas risitas y se separaron para ver a dos hombres muy jóvenes frente a ellos

**Pv normal**

**Tonouchi:** o que linda bienvenida nos an dado *burlon*

**Tsubasa:** o es cierto tonochi que linda bienvenida *burlon*

**Tadase:** le pedimos disculpas por nuestra imprudencia

**Tsubasa:** no importa llévennos con su principal *riendose*

**Amu: **síganme no pudo evitar sentir que el chico de cabello azul oscuro con la estraña marca de estrella bajo el ojo no la dejaba de ver

**Con el principal**

**Principal:** hola como les ha ido en el viaje

**Tsubasa:** muy bien

Principal: les e enviado los representantes prodigios de la escuela para darles la bienvenida ¿que les an parecido?

**Tonouchi:** la mejor bienvenida que nos an dado*burlon*

**Amu:** *sonrojada*

**Principal:** se pueden retirar

**Amu y Tadase:** *inclinación*

**Pv de amu **

El resto de la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad gracias a dios que mañana es sábado en la salida ikuto me esperaba en el auto parecía enojado por eso decidí no hablarle cuando llegamos me dispuse a entrar a mi cuarto la pero mano de ikuto me tomo y me estrello contra la puerta de su abitacion

Y me empezó a besar agresivamente

* * *

**este es el ultimo capitulo de año **

**el proximo capitulo tendra lemon no un puro lemon digamos que tendra lime**

**gracias a los que me estan apollando con este fic los adoro y besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**pv normal**

**Amu: **i… ikuto que ases

**Ikuto:** *se separo bruscamente * me vas a decir que el tal nagui puede besarte pero el invesil de ikuto no cierto enojado

**Amu:** que rayos estas diciendo

**Ikuto:** digo que vi todo

**Amu:** a que te refieres

**Ikuto:** el beso de nagui no te hagas la mensa

**Amu:** si ,y eso que por que te molesta tanto

**Ikuto:** por que el único que puede tocarte soy yo no entiendes que me gustas

**Amu:** pero somos hermanastros

**Ikuto:** sebes muy bien que no lo somos, por si no lo sabias ni siquiera nos legalizaron con el mismo apellido, somos de familias diferentes, ni siquiera nos une un laso de sangre no me vengas con estupideces di mejor que no te gust…

**Narro**

Mejor di que no te gust… no pudo terminar la frase ya que esta ves fue amu quien lo beso pero era un beso tierno y lleno de amor que ikuto no dudo en corresponder de pronto ikuto se separo del beso de amu y la miro a los ojos y dijo:

-eso es un si –

Amu lo volvió a besar y dijo:

-Tu que crees-

Ikuto siguió besando a amu pero esta vez con mucha mas pasión mientras buscaba la perilla de la puerta para entrar a la habitación cuando logro entrar se sentó en la cama , dejando a amu sobre .El beso se izo cada vez mas apasionado ya que tenían una batalla de lenguas y ninguno quería perder se separaban en busca de aire pero enseguida se volvían a besar ,ikuto en un movimiento rápido dejo la boca de la chica y bajo al cuello dando pequeños chupones dejando pequellas marcas rojas a su paso ikuto rápidamente quito la polera y el sostén de amu y empezó a morder uno de los pezones ya endurecidos de la chica mientras masajeaba el otro, esta solo podía gemir del placer que le producía el chico . amu empezó a molestarle algo que se apretaba contra su intimida así que se restregó en el para acomodarse pero solo logro un gemido de parte de ella e ikuto, amu bajo la mirada y noto un gran bulto en el pantalón de ikuto así que izo que ikuto dejara de besarla y bajo a quitarle el pantalón , ikuto al quedar en bóxer mostró una gran erección casi palpitante amu la empezó a apretar sacando grandes gemido de parte de ikuto cuando amu iba a sacar la hombría de ikuto alguien abrió la puerta y los interrumpió

**Pv normal**

**Sumire:** (sirvienta) señor tsukiyumi se encuentra bien se oyeron barios gritos desde afuera sonrojada al ver lo que ocurría

**Ikuto:** enojado por interrumpir  si y no te an enseñado a tocar la puerta empaca estas despedida

**Sumire:** pe…pero

**Amu:** ikuto no le hables así ella solo venia haber si algo sucedía

**Ikuto:** muy bien pero te importaría llevar el secreto ,criada

**Sumire:** no se preocupe no diré nada

**Amu:** gracias

**Ikuto:** cuando sumire salio de la habitación no confió en ella

**Amu:** no seas así ikuto

**Sumire:** _que idiotas si creen que no sacare beneficio de esto_

**Ikuto :** amu vístete que viene mi primo de visita

**Amu:** ok

**30 des…**

**Ikuto: **amu el es tsubasa mi primo

**Amu:** espera ¡¿tu!?

**Subiré un capi cada 10 rebiews**

**En el próximo capi les daré la descripción de tonouchi y tsubasa **

**Me preguntaba si querían algo con tonouchi y amu o con tsubasa y amu díganme ustedes**

**Disculpen la tardanza soy algo floja XD**

**Y aquí tienen su lime**

**Sonia :**** algo floja pero si tu eres flojísima**

**Neko: no es cierto yo no soy tan floja , disculpen a mi chara es una total egocéntrica no se de donde salio **

**Sonia: si de donde *irónica***

**Neko: * atrapándola en un baso de cristal***

**Sonia : sácame solo decía la verdad**


	11. Chapter 11

**Neko: ****_GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN_**

**Sonia: eres muy floja duraste demasiado con el capi**

**Neko****: ****ya dije lo siento TT ^ TT...**

**Sonia: bueno lo importante es que ya la subiste ¿bien?**

**Neko: es cierto a en el capitulo anterior les presente mi chara se llama Sonia**

**Sonia: mucho gusto mi súbditos**

**Neko: ¿súbditos? Discúlpate maldita enana ¬¬***

**Sonia: si como no. les quiero dar las gracias por leer a :**

Linasempai

Katy

akura1023

Anna Natsuki

Cindy Ec

curo neko

**y muchos mas…**

_**en el capitulo anterior**_

_**ikuto: amu el es mi primo tsubasa**_

_**amu: espera ¡?tu!¿**_

**pov de amu**

frente a mi estaba el chico que me vio besándome con tadase que vergüenza ojala no diga nada o ikuto ira a matar a tadase la verdad el chico frente a mi me paresia muy joven para ser profesor la verdad demasiado joven , no paresia que le llevara 2 años a ikuto

su aspecto era:

Tsubasa tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules. Bajo su ojo izquierdo , Tsubasa tiene una estrella azul .

Su traje incluye una chaqueta negro y una camiseta blanca. Lleva su corbata azul suelta en el cuello. La chaqueta también tiene líneas azules en las mangas y bajando horizontalmente en los lados de la abertura y unos pantalones lisos negros.

Tsubasa paresia tener una personalidad tranquila pero amigable y rebelde a la ves . parecida a la de ikuto la verdad se parecían mucho en muchos sentidos aunque apenas ¨conocía¨ a tsubasa

**Pov normal **

Ikuto: que ¿ustedes se conocen?

Amu: algo así

tsubasa: si, la encontré besándose con su novio

amu: _no por favor no le digas_

ikuto: hablas de nagui

tsubasa: no se como se llama

Amu: _que alivio_

Ikuto: va, ellos no son novios

tsubasa: ¿enserio?

ikuto: el le robo el beso

tsubasa: pero ella parecía corres…

Amu: *rápidamente tapo de tsubasa*

ikuto: que ases amu

Amu: nada solo que vi un mosquito en su labio

tsubasa: _umm creo que entiendo lo que pasa_

Amu: creo que mejor me voy a cambiar la ropa de la escuela

ikuto: ok

ikuto: y tsubasa a que se debe tu visita

tsubasa: soy tu nuevo profesor de deportes

ikuto: o ya veo

tsubasa: no pareces sorprendido

ikuto: la verdad lo estoy pero no lo demuestro

tsubasa: como siempre primo

**15 minutos desp…**

**NARRO ****YO**

Amu se escabullo para llegar por atrás de ikuto y tsubasa y les pego un gran susto ikuto al ver a amu con un vestido sesillo se tarde sonrió pero tsubasa paresia mas sorprendido que otro cosa al ver aquella chica del instituto con ese cuerpo amu se limito a decir entre risitas que no se le caiga la baba asiéndolo despertar de su trance y ikuto se limito aser pequeños pucheros infantiles por la mirada que tsubasa le dedicaba a amu

**Pov normal **

tsubasa: que atractiva resulto señorita

Amu: usted también caballero

ikuto: aun sigo aki

Amu: oh y ¿quien te pregunto plebeyo?

ikuto: amu deja de hablar así

tsubasa: a que te refieres plebeyo

ikuto: tu también deja de hablar así

Amu: no entedemos lo que quiere decir, si estamos hablando normal

ikuto: amu me estas fastidiando

Amu: oh quieres que me calle ikuto

ikuto: si por favor

Amu: oiste eso tsubasa el quiere que me calle

tsubasa: no te preocupes plebeyo yo la callo

ikuto: gracias ide camino cállate tu

tsubasa: oh hay una forma en que nos podemos callar los dos al mismo tiempo

ikuto: por favor hazlo

tsubasa: muy bien

**narro yo**

tsubasa se pego a amu al cuerpo y la beso mientras ikuto se quedaba con los ojos echo platos

Lo que ikuto no sabia es que amu y tsubasa se conocían. Asia mucho tiempo pero por algún motivo se separaron ¿por que será?

**En el próximo capitulo el pasado de amu**

**conti…**

**sonia: les gusto el capi**

**neko: claro que les gusto fui yo que lo izó daaaa**

**sonia: no fue a ti idiota ¬¬**

**neko: tampoco fue a ti inepta ¬¬***

**sonia: haaaa mama de neko su hija me trata mal TT_TT**

**NEKO: NO TE PUEDE VER ESTUPIDA**


	12. Chapter 12

**gracias a Cindy Ec me encanto tu comentario **

**kitomi tambien el tuyo**

**y muchos mas pero se me olvidaron los nombres y estoy de mala gana para buscarlos**

**prometo poner a todos en la proxima**

**y denuevo me disculpo por ser tan floja XD**

Ikuto: ¡?por que hiciste eso!?

Tsubasa: *suspiro* hay mucho que no sabes primo

Ikuto: muy bien tengo tiempo empieza a contar

Tsubasa: no te dije que te contaría

Ikuto: muy bien entonces le preguntare a amu

Tsubasa: ¡no! Eso le aria mucho mal

Ikuto: ¡claro que le aria mal , se fue llorando porque la besaste si sabias lo que pasaría

Tsubas: si se que fui un idiota creyendo que recordaría , sin pensar en todo el mal que le podría causar si recuerda, no pensé en sus sentimientos

Ikuto: ¡maldición! ¿!que recuerde que?! Deja el misterio y dime

Tsubasa: todo lo que le ocurrió a amu fue mi culpa ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan infantil.

Ikuto: tsubasa me estas asustando por favor dime

Tsubasa: ikuto creo que no es el momento * serio*

Ikuto: comprendo

Tsubasa: ahora será mejor que vallas a ver a amu no creo que me quiera ver

Ikuto: no, no iré

Tsubasa: porque te niegas

Ikuto: creo que ella quiere estar sola y pensar

Tsubasa: tienes razón, pero

Ikuto: ¿pero?

Tsubasa: creo que sea bueno que este con sus amigas así la apoyaran

Ikuto: le preguntare

Tsubasa: está bien

**En el cuarto de amu**

**Pv de amu**

porque esas imágenes de mi pesadilla pasaron por mi cabeza como si la estuviera viviendo, porque mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin razón alguna, por que sus labios me resultaron tan familiares y mas importante porque cuando busco en mi cabeza el por qué me duele tanto el corazón y empiezo a llorar .

alguien toco la puerta era la voz de ikuto preguntándome que si quería que llamara a rima o a yaya le dije que llamara a rima pues era las única que sabia de sus pesadillas y la comprendería y aconsejaría y fue la única que la apoyo cuando comenzaron estas pesadillas constantes también tenía otros sueños en que besaba a un niño de unos 8 años que ahora que lo pensaba se parecía mucho a ¿tsubasa?

De nuevo las estúpidas lagrimas en eso llego rima amu le conto todo lo sucedido con tsubasa, ikuto y rima estaba piedra.

**Pv normal**

Amu: y eso fue lo que paso

Rima: *suspiro* bueno amu no tiene sentido que recordaras el sueño por el beso de tsubasa

Amu: lo mismo digo

Rima: pero …

Amu: pero?

Rima: hay dime me muero de curiosidad por lo de ikuto

Amu: *le sale la gotica tipo anime* eto

Rima: plissssss dime

Amu: vaaleeee

Rima: siiii

Amu: pues lo de ikuto no es mucho solo nos gustamos y ya

Rima : vamos amu mas detalles

Amu: a que te refieres

Rima: ya se ¿Cómo besa ikuto?

Amu: eto la verdad… espera porque te diría eso

Rima: vamos amu no seas tacaña

Amu: pervertida

Rima : no le dijiste eso a ikuto cuando te beso

Amu: tu eres pervertida por pedir detalles

Rima: apuesto que puedo adivinar lo que paso

Amu: inténtalo

Rima: bueno comenzó con un beso

Amu: obvio

Rima : ikuto se en peso a poner cachondo

Amu: si

Rima: continuaron encima de la cama de ikuto

Amu: ¿si? _Como sebe que fue en la de ikuto_

Rima: y cuando ivan por la parte buena los interrumpieron

Amu: estás segura que no nos espiaste

Rima: solo se cosas , a amu ahora que lo pienso la situación de tsubasa y tu sueño tal vez sea un recuerdo reprimidos, intenta pensar en la cara de tsubasa y concéntrate a ver qué sucede

Amu: muy bien

Amu: *grito* nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**En el jardín**

Ikuto: que fue eso

Tsubasa y ikuto: amu

**Cont…**

**NO SE PREOCUPEN NO TARDARE TANTO**

**Sonia: estuvo genial no**

**Neko: obvio**

**Sonia: cállate zorra**

**NEKO: porque no te callas tu puta**

**Sonia: mama de nekoooooooooo**

**NEKO: QUE NO TE PUEDE VER**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los recuerdos de amu parte 1**_

_Cap ante…_

_Noooooooooooo_

* * *

Ikuto: que fue eso

Ikuto y tsubasa: amu

Tsubasa: maldición esta recordando

Ikuto: porque te preocupa tanto que recuerde

Tsubasa: eso la lastimara mucho porque demonios tenía que ser tan infantil

Ikuto: te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿cual es el pasado de amu?

Tsubasa: supongo que te tengo que contar

Ikuto: ciertamente

Tsubasa: paso ase 2 años

_Flach back_

_Amu 13_

_Tsubasa 16_

_Mama de amu: amu te presento el hijo de mi jefe_

_Amu: como porque me debería presentar_

_Mama: amu no seas grosera_

_Tsubasa: tranquila déjela señora hinamori es solo una niña_

_Mama: supongo_

_Amu: ¿a quien le dices niña? rarito de la estrella bajo el ojo_

_Tsubasa: a quien le dices rarito niña_

_Amu: pues es que se te nota_

_Tsubasa: que cosa _

_Amu: la cara de idiota_

_Tsubasa: pues a ti se te ve_

_Amu: que cosa_

_Tsubasa: la cara de bebe_

_Amu : bueno ,bueno aun asi esta noche hay una fiesta todavía no tengo pareja ¿que dices?_

_Tsubasa: bueno no tengo nada que hacer_

_Amu: no te la luzcas tanto estúpido virgen_

_Tsubasa: apuesto que no sebes el significado de esa palabra_

_Amu: en verda quieres apostar __** tono sexi **__ mira que fácil eres ya estas todo sonrojado_

_Tsubasa: que quieres no todos los días encuentras una niñita pervertida hablas como si no fueras virgen _

_Amu: dos veces estuve a punto de perderla pero terminaban en orgasmo antes siquiera de meterlo_

_Tsubasa: no hables de eso tan sencillamente eso es algo muy importante y deberías escoger bien a quien se la entregaras_

_Amu: ummm con que elegir bien lo pensare te espero a las 8_

_Tsubasa: ¿Para qué?_

_Amu: para la fiesta daaa_

_Tsubasa: ok_

_Amu: bye , bye_

_**Cuando eran las 8**_

_Amu: uhhhhhh que guapo_

_Tsubasa: tu… tu también estas muy linda_

_Amu: enserio_

_Tsubasa: si_

_Amu: pues muchas gracias__ entrando al coche_

_Tsubasa: __emprendiendo el viaje_

_Amu: tsubasa_

_Tsubasa: si_

_Amu: he pensado mucho lo que me dijiste_

_Tsubasa: así_

_Amu: si supongo que es verdad , que no te debes entregar a una persona sin sentir algún sentimiento por esa persona_

_Tsubasa: Por fin entiendes_

_Amu: si gracias __sonriendo_

_Tsubasa: gracias ati_

_Amu: por que _

_Tsubasa: por dejarme ver esa hermosa sonrisa_

_Amu: te la enseñaría cuando quieras_

_Tsubasa: así un vez mas ( ya habían llegado y se sentaron en la barra)_

_Amu: solo si me das algo a cambio_

_Tsubasa: que cosa_

_Amu: un beso_

_Narro yo_

_Tsubasa suave mente planto un beso en los labios de amu como era posible que esa niña lo enamoro con solo una sonrisa lo que tsubasa y amu no sabían era que en esa barra ellos besándose empezaría una pesadilla_

* * *

Tsubasa: en ese momento empezó la pesadilla

Ikuto: ¿porque paras? sigue contando

Rima: corriendo por favor vengan la ambulancia ya llego

Ikuto: ¿ambulancia? pero que rayos

Tsubasa: que paso

Rima: es amu

Ikuto: !que le paso a amu!

Rima: llorando esta convulsionando

Ikuto: vamos

Conti…

* * *

Neko: ¿que causo que amu convulsionara? . ¿a que se refería tsubasa con que la pesadilla comenzó? , ¿cual es la otra parte del pasado de amu que ikuto no conoce? todo en los recuerdos de amu parte 2

Sonia: que sínica eres malvada por dejarlos con la duda

Neko: ha y dure mucho por que no me dejaban reviews

Sonia: me estas innorando

Neko: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lo noto que rápida eres *notese el sarcasmo*

Sonia: maldita

Neko: no tanto como tu

Sonia: le doy gracias a mis súbditos fieles como son

**Cindy cs: TT TT NO TE ENOJES CON MIGUO TT TT Y ME PARESE SUPER JUSTO ESe TRATO ASI ME ANIMO Y LOS SUVO MAS RAPIDO**

**Tomoelove: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic también note que somos igual de loquitas ya que ley tU perfil y yo también amo los medio zorro**

rjaquezcarmona: TT TT ESQUE SOY MUY FLOJA Y SE ME ACABA LA IMAGINACION

KIYOMI-NEKO: ME ENCANTA TU FIDELIDAD A MI FIC SIEMPRE ERES LA PRIMERA EN DEJAR UN REVIEW

**SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CAPI**

**neko: QUE DEJES DE DESIRLES SUBDITO**


	14. Chapter 14

**En el hospital**

Tsubasa: rima ¿que le paso?

Rima: pues no ,sabia, pero después eto no pude ,estaba muy asustada

Ikuto: dilo despacio respira y tranquila

Rima:e esta bien. Lo que paso es le dije a amu que eche cabeza para ver si descubría por que tsubasa le resultaba familiar

Ikuto: muy bien

Rima: entonces grito y empezó a decir que le dolía la cabeza y se desmayo cuando toque su frente estaba ardiendo en fiebre , con mi boca le di una pastilla para ver si mejoraba, pero no funciono, 15 minutos después comenzaron las convulsiones ,debió tener fiebre desde hace tiempo y seguro no lo dijo para no preocupar

Tsubasa: todo esto es mi culpa

Ikuto: tranquilo todo pasara, ella estará bien, rima ve adentro con amu tengo que hablar con tsubasa

Rima: está bien

Ikuto: continua

Tsubasa: vale

Flash back

_Narro yo_

_Amu y tsbasa comparten un tierno beso nada de pación solo un tierno y sincero beso que aunque poco creíble era el primero de tsubasa , se le notaba lo poco experimentado que era ,a pesar de ser guapísimo es mas esa palabra no es suficiente para el que aunque poco creíble era el primero de tsubasa , se le notaba lo poco experimentado que era ,a pesar de ser guapísimo ( nt: yo misma me lo como con la mirada) ._

_Era increíble a sus 16 años jama allá besado pero para amu era un honor ser la primera en probar su boca , la verdad ella nunca avía probado la boca de alguien que jamás allá besado, pero como siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir y este alguien le iba a hacer la vida imposible._

_Pv normal_

_okama: pero que lindo *celoso* (nt: okama es puto es japonés)_

_Tsubasa: Perdón te conocemos*molesto*_

_Okama: tu no pero ella si_

_Tsubasa: ¿amu?_

_Amu: si nos conocemos_

_Okama: vamos nena no solo nos conocemos también salíamos_

_Amu: tu mismo lo dijiste salíamos ósea pasado_

_Okama: te dije que solo era una amiga_

_Amu: desde cuando los amigos se besan y o se acuestan_

_Okama: amu de verdad te amo_

_Amu: aléjate de mi_

_Okama: pero…_

_Tsubasa: no la oíste dijo que te alejes_

_Okama: tu no te metas _

_Tsubasa: quieres pelea_

_Amu: tsubasa tranquilo okama vamos a fuera a aclarar esto_

_Tsubasa: pero amu… _

_Amu: estare bien no te preocupes __**se acerca a su oído**__ si no vuelvo en 5 minutos llama a la policía_

_Tsubasa: está bien_

_Okama: vamos_

_Amu: si_

_**Afuera **_

_Amu: y que me tienes que decir que no sepas_

_Okama: amu de verdad te amo, por favor perdóname_

_Amu: nop_

_Okama: no estoy jugando_

_Amu: yopi tampoco yo_

_Okama: entonces será a la fuerza_

_Amu: a que te refieres_

_Okama: eres virgen cierto, si te hago mía no podrás estar con otro cierto_

_Amu: te equivocas si me lo hicieras o no, podría estar con quien yo quiera, nadie se tiene que quedar frustrado por una mala relación, no se le puede dar atrás al tiempo_

_Okama: bueno, por lo menos te acordaras de mi cada vez que este con otro_

_Amu: no te atrevas a tocarme_

_Okama: sube al auto _

_Amu: no_

_Okama: sube al maldito auto __** sacando un arma**_

_Amu: s…si_

_Tsubasa: que crees que ases_

_Okama: o llego compañía ,que divertido_

_Tsubasa: deja a amu empas_

_Okama: cállate y entra al auto_

_Tsubasa: no , porque lo arias me matarías, no creo que seas capaz_

_Okama: es cierto no te mataría, no aun __**noqueándolo**_

_**Cuando llegaron a un almacén**_

_Pv de tsubasa_

_Cuando me desperté me dolía la cabeza y me encontré con una escena aterradora era aquel tipo okama lamiendo y mordiedo los pequeños senos de amu mientras con su mano masajeaba su clítoris y esta estaba llorando trate de moverme pero no pude , el se dio cuenta que desperté y fue asia mi y dijo_

_Un despertaste genial así veras como le hago el amor a amu no podrás moverte ya que estas sedado_

_Yo solo podía mirar como violaba a amu sin poder hacer nada me maldecía ¿por que la policía no llegaba? si lo podían restear por su celular por que no llegaban mientras pensaba esto se oyeron unas sirenas okama noqueo a amu y se fue justo a tiempo , pero para amu fue muy tarde , el ya la avía penetrado_

_**Tiempo después**_

_Amu estaba en coma por el golpe que le dio okama los médico_s me dijeron que avía perdido la _memoria y que sería mejor que me aleje de ella porque no creían que sería bueno que recuerde lo sucedido desde ese día no volví a ver a amu_

_Fin de fash back_

Pv normal

Tsubasa: hay otra parte del pasado de amu que yo desconozco pero tan bien quedaron sellados en sus recuerdo si amu recuerda, lo mas seguro es que después de un tiempo recuerde la otra parte de su pasado

Ikuto: a que te refieres

Tsubasa: bueno es algo sobre el padre de amu también hoy que tenía dos hemanas

Ikuto : supongo que será doloroso para ella

Tsubasa: si

Rima: ¡amu despertó!

**Si sigue dejando muchos reviews subiré un capi todos los sábados por la mañana pero depende de sus reviews **

**no se preocupen abra mucha comedia y romanse solo pense que seria hora de ponerse un poco dramaticos**

* * *

**Neko: les gusto el capi que triste pasado no y para rematar hay otra parte que asta tsubasa desconoce TT TT POBRE AMU**

**Soni: si fuiste tu qu lo escribiste idiota**

**Neko: desconsiderada**

**Sonia: mama de nekoooooo**

**Neko: QUE NO TE PUDE VER **

**Sonia : igual le doy grasias a:**

danna nekonya: holisss se ve que no llevas muy con tu chara creo que estamos en las mismas **sonia: asi como no idiota *neko: y tu chismosa mal agradecida * **ya me comprendes me alegra que te guste mi fic ami me fue mal en un examen de sociales por estar leyendo un fic TT TT

rjaquezcarmona: enserio te gusta mi fic muchas gracias la verdad crei que era algo aniñado y tonto XD

curo neko: hola manis super suerte con tu fic

Anna Natsuki: bueno aquí ya tienes la respuestas a tus preguntas espero que te aya gustado

Barbara: de verdad machinas gracias por leer

kisshu I love you: de verdad me alegra que te guste y note que te gusta kisshu yo también lo amo y odio a Masaya con toda mi alma

tomoelove: hoooooooooliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiissssss cada vez me agradas mas por sierto vez el manga de kamisama hajimemashita ( kamisama kiss) en el maga tomoe se esta muriendo espero es próximo capi TT TT

KIYOMI-NEKO: como siempre digo eres la primera en dejar un reviews te adoro XD

Cindy Ec: uhhhhhh no soy tramposa soy inteligente737 te toca subir capi haora la tramposa eres tu


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capi anterior**_

_Rima: amu despertó_

**Ikuto: **tan rápido

Rima: querías que durara mas

Ikuto: no me refería a eso

Rima: entonces a que

Tsubasa: ustedes niños dejen de pelear y tu ikuto deberíamos ver si amu esta bien y más si recuerda algo

Ikuto: esta bien, rima quédate aquí

Rima: ok

Ikuto: vamos tsubasa

**En la habitación de hospital**

**Ikuto:** amu estas bien, porque no dijiste que…

Amu: tsubasa

Tsubasa: s…si

Amu: lo recordé todo

Tsubasa: lo siento mucho

Amu: porque te disculpas

Tsubasa: no te pude ayudar

Amu: eso no fue tu culpa

Ikuto: amu comprendo la relación que tuviste con tsubasa y estaré de acuerdo con tu decisión

Amu: pero cual decisión

Ikuto: bueno ya sabes, entre yo o tsubasa

Amu: hay no que tomar ninguna decisión, tsubasa fue y es alguien importante para mi el fue mi primer amor verdadero

Ikuto: entonces eliges a tsubasa

Amu: no

Ikuto: ¿no?

Amu: tsubasa fue mi primer amor verbo pasado pero tú eres mi presente y te amo

Tsubasa: siento interrumpir pero no pienso entregarte a amu *enojado*

Yaya: ¡amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu cchiiiiiii!

Amu: yaya

Yaya: estaba tan preocupada

Amu: lo siento

Yaya: no importa

Kairi: buenos días

Amu: ¿kairi?

Kairi: bueno me entere que sufrió una convulsión y vine a visitar por casualidad

Yaya: vamos no seas tan modesto eras tú que nos tenias como locos averiguando que le paso amu que no te perdonarías si algo le pasara a tu hija

Amu: ¿hija?

Yaya: parece que te adopto sin preguntarte

Amu: vamos ven dame un abrazo oto chan (papa)

Ikari: e…eso no es cierto

Amu: vamos sé que me quieres se te ve lo preocupado que estabas y a mí no me molestaría tomarte como papa

Kairi: gra…gracias * abrazandola y susurando* de verdad estaba preocupado

Amu: tranquilo oto chan * separándose del*

Kukai: aaaaaaamuuuuuuuu *saltando a los brazos de amu

Amu: ku…kukai por, por favor suéltame

Kukai: pero por que dices eso si estaba súper preocupado *apretando mas*

Amu: s…si pero el aire se me es esencial para vivir

Kukai: así lo siento*soltándola*

Amu: aire cuanto te extrañe *dramática*

Kukai: vamos no es para tanto

Amu: bueno que sentirías si un gigante te exprimiera

Kukai: ya entendí el punto

Amu: vamos no importa abrázame

Kukai: ¡si! *abrazándola*

Amu: *susurro* me gusta estar entre tus brazos

Kukai: q…que *grito sonrojado*

Tsubasa: ya regreso

Ikuto: que cosa

Tsubasa: recuerdas que te dije que la amu de antes era una pervertida, ella volvió

Ikuto: osea que esta amu es una pervertida

Tsubasa: tuche

Ikuto: o no ese es mi rol

Amu: no te preocupes ikuto no es que volveré a ser la misma de antes *dulce sonrisa*

Ikuto: que alivio

Amu: bueno no tanto *sonrisa diabólica*

Tsubasa: esto no será bueno

Yaya: amu chi cuando te dan de alta

Amu: hoy en la noche

Yaya: entonces vas a ir al instituto mañana

amu: pues si

Rima: no puedo esperar a ver la reacción de todo el instituto por la nueva apariencia de amu

Ikuto: y tu como sebes que…

Rima: todas y cada una de las palabras de su conversación

Ikuto: chimosa

Rima: equivocación yo soy curiosa

Ikuto: la curiosidad mato al gato

Rima: pues aquí el gato no soy yo

Tsubasa: eso dolió

Ikuto: bruja

Rima: a mucho orgullo

Tsubasa: no creen que deberíamos dejar descansar a amu

Rima: si

**En la noche**

Amu: ya nos podemos ir *dentro del auto*

Ikuto: si*pensativo*

Amu: que te preocupa

Ikuto: solo no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien

Amu: tranquilo ikuto , entre tu y yo nada cambiara solo

Amu: solo que después de recordar no estoy segura de tener una relación en este momento

Ikuto: entiendo te daré tiempo para que me des una respuesta *bajando del auto*

Amu: gracias*entrando a casa*

**En la mañana**

Ikuto: amu se tarda mucho*en el auto*

Amu: ya nos podemos ir *entrando al auto*

Ikuto: a… amu piensas irte así

Amu: sip

Ikuto: me niego

Amu: bueno entonces llamare a tsubasa que me venga a buscar

Ikuto: chantaje adora*arrancando*

Amu: eso esperaba *montándose*

**En el instituto**

**Narro yo**

Nuestra linda amu era el centro de atención del pacillo ya que se encaminaba a su aula al entra a aula

**Pv normal**

Tadase: a…amu eres tu

**Conti…**

**Neko: estuvo bien les gusto si les gusto me alegro supongo que quieren saber el look de amu A POR SIERTO CUMPLO AÑOS HOY**

**Sonia:** **as caído muy bajo que intriga FELISIDADES**

**Neko: muuuaajajaja GRACIAS**

**Sonia: que se le va aser le doy gracias a :**

KIYOMI-NEKO: perdona si te ofendo pero estoy empezando a creer que eres bruja como le ases para siempre ser la primera en dejar un reviews aun así si eres una maga te adoro besos

tomoelove: pues ponte a ver el manga que está bien bueno y no creo que el otro pasado de amu sea mejor que el primero pero aun así que se va a ser y yo también espero que seamos amigas me das tu face

Yuuki Crosszeria: no te lo tomes mal amu es muy fuerte lo superara

melt98: bienvenida y gracias por tu comentario

neko-chan: me alegra que te guste

rjaquezcarmona: uuu cada ves mas interesante cierto muchas gracias por tu review

Anna Natsuki: bueno yo creo que la otra parte del pasado de amu es peor pero quien sabe se tomo bien este pasado no se sabe como tomara el otro pero mientras esperamos disfruta de la comedia romántica

Cindy Ec: haaa tu también estas viendo el manga de kamisama kiss , tienes razón en vez de estar fingiendo ser yukiji que busque al dios caído que por cierto me cae malísimo por culpa de la idiota yukiji mi tomoe se esta muriendo y nanami que deje las estupideces y que busque al dios caído a por cierto ya subieron el capi 92 pásate por submanga y leelo

Trenposa TT TT

**SIN REVIEWS NO HAY CAPI**


	16. Chapter 16

Pv de tadase

Pero como esta chica en verdad es amu no puede ser es tan diferente se ve sexi y candente pero tadase que piensas es amu amu la chica tierna de la que te enamoraste por el que planeas algo contra tu primo la única que te supera en inteligencia y agilidad la única que siempre logra sobresalir más que tú en los estudio la que te regalo esa sonrisa encantadora que aria cualquiera caer a sus pies, pero como no creer que es candente amu entraba por la puerta del salón con todas las miradas encima, claro con lo que traía puesto como no, ella traía puesto: la falda usual roja de cuadros escolar muy por arriba de los muslos a decir verdad solo cubría lo necesario bueno no exageradamente lo necesario pero era muy corta, los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabotonados y su corbata roja esta suelta en su cuello casi hasta debajo de los pecho de muy buen tamaño no exagerado pero pero para su edad huau y unos calentadores de igual color (como la serie pero amu aquí tiene el cuerpo desarrollado) debo dejar de mirar antes de que seme caiga la baba pero es la primera vez que veo a amu con su pelo suelto que cae como una cascada y esos rebeldes mechones que se atraviesan en sus ojos.

**PV NORMAL**

Amu: tadase te encuentras bien

Tadase: q…que, ha hola amu

Amu: como estas

Tadase: yo muy bien y veo que tu mejor

Amu: porque lo dices

Tadase: estas muy linda

Amu: gracias

Yaya: amuuuuuuuuuuuuu chiiii

Amu: yaya que te e echo para que desees dejarme sorda

Yaya: es que me encanta ver amu tan linda

Amu: gracias

Rima: *silbido*

Amu: otra mas que me va a elogiar

Rima: pero si estas super linda

Yaya: rima, amu creo que la clase empezara

Amu: como digas *cara de póquer*

Toda la clase: sexi y picante

Tadase: creo que tienes nuevos admiradores amu

Amu: supongo

**Narro yo **

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad asta reseso

**En receso **

Ikuto: donde estará amu

Kukai: por que te preocupas tanto ikuto

Ikuto: es que tu no fuiste que vio como amu salió esta mañana

Kairi: le paso algo

Ikuto: no le paso nada solo se esta olvidando que en esta escuela también asisten chicos

Kairi: entendí la indirecta

Bosinas: requerimos a la señorita amu y al joven tadase en la oficina del director

Kukai: se metieron en problemas

Kairi: no seas idiota seguro es para un reconocimiento o conferencia

Ikuto: tu eres muy inteligente kairi por que no te reconocen ati también

Kairi: si lo asen pero no me gusta llamar la atención

Ikuto: entiendo

**En la oficina del director**

Director: los e traido aquí para informarles algo ya esta confirmado con sus padres y están de acuerdo así que solo les quería decir que preparen sus maletas

Tadase: a que se refiere

Director : ustedes representaran el institor como los mejores

Amu: estoy de acuerdo pero por que las maletas

Director: bueno, antes de eso e notado que cambiaste de estilo c reo que te veías mejor antes (recuerden que vestía como viejita para la escuela)

Amu: enserio *gótica estilo anime*

Director: pero bueno, las maletas son porque van a otro lugar

Tadase: exactamente donde

Director : a Inglaterra por 2 años

Amu y tadase: ¡que!

Director: como lo oyeron parten en un mes

Director: pero no se preocupen no se separaran se alojaran juntos

Amu: ¡que!

Tadase: estoy de acuerdo

Amu: ¡que!

Director: entonces está decidido partirán en un mes

Amu: rotundamente no

Director y tadase: ¡que!

**Conti…**

**siento que sea tan corto pero estube ocupada uno pude dedicar tiempo en la historia espero que entiendan asta el próximo sabado **

Neko: les gusto, bueno al parecer amu se niega a ir a Inglaterra que envidia yo quisiera ir a Inglaterra bueno pero en el trayecto le arrancaría la cabeza les daré una pista dentro de poco odiaran a tadase .

Sonia: ola yo nunca falto verdad bruja neko

Neko: es cierto tu nunca faltas chupa cabras

Sonia: disculpen hermosas humana les doy las gracias a:

tomoelove : bueno en verdad te levantas como bruja en las mañanas dises eso por que no me as visto a mi levantándome en la mañana eso destruiría mi viada social TT TT ha y lode face dame tu nombre de usuario y yo te mando la solicitud o mandala por mensajería privada y lo de ikuto y amu será peligroso pero parece que algo lo dificultara

KIYOMI-NEKO: ¿no eres bruja? Ya se eres maga que bueno que noeres bruja por que me dan miedo, parece que te yevas tan bien con tu chara como yo me yevo con la mia verdad sonia. **Sonia: eres tan linda y tierna que quisiera arrancarte la cabeza y echársela a los perros. Neko: hablando de perros deverias lavarte la boca por que tu boca huele a eso. Sonia: como no acabo de mencionar tu nombre. Neko: eres una…**

rjaquezcarmona : gracias por tus animos son de mucha ayuda y ni yo misma se que abra en el siguiente capi asique no puedo saber si sufrirá pero yo también amo a ikuto no creo que lo ponga a sufrir demasiado creo

lui: gracias por tu apoyo espero que te guste el capi

sora-chan: me gusta tu forma de pensar a mi también me gusta sangre me encanta el estilo vampiro tomare tu opinión de un pasado sangriento en cuenta

Anna Natsuki: no te preocupes te prometo mucho tsubasa x amu y también muchos celos de parte de los dos te dare una pista porque te considero una amiga aparecerá una contrincante para amu


	17. Chapter 17

Amu: como oyeron no voy

Director: pero señorita hinamori esta es una oportunidad única

Amu: pero es que alejarme de todos

Tadase: vamos amu son tan solo 2 años

Amu: pe…pero

Director: señorita hinamori deje de pensar en cosas sin importancia y piense mas en su futuro

Amu: no son sin importancia son mis amigos

Director: hinamori acaso quiere que sus padres sean que la mantengan como piensa a ser el joven tsukiyomi no pensé que caería tan bajo

Amu: no pienso ser mantenida cuando herede mi parte de la empresa tsukiyomi la are crecer y convertirse en la mas fuerte

Director: entonces por que no empieza con tener una educación digna de su capacidad

Amu: yo…yo lo pensare

Director: le daré una semana hinamori una , espero que tome la decisión correcta

Amu: yo también

Director: se pueden retirar

Tadase y amu: inclinación

**Fuera de la oficina**

Tadase: hinamori me esperarías en la salida

Amu: también me vas a regallar

Tadase: nada de eso, nos vemos

Amu: una pregunta as visto a nagui , no lo e visto hoy

Tadase : esta de jira

Amu: en verdad es un chico ocupado

Tadase: supongo, si la gira le surgió de repente parece que se la organizaron a ultima hora uno se pudo despedir (_neko:_ _si como no de repente y tu eres el único que lo sabes no será por que tu la organizaste maldito tramposo) _

Amu: ya veo

Tadase: es difícil ser estrella

Amu: bueno, te espero después de la escuela llamare a mi chofer para que me traiga ropa no pienso salir en uniforme

Tadase: ok

Amu: volvamos a clase

Pv de amu

A mi parecer es como si asta el tiempo asta el tiempo estuviese en mi contra , yo estaba vestida con unos yens negros pegados una blusa straple rosa fucia y unos zapatos bajos del color de la blusa y mi cabello en forma de cola de caballo amarrado con el gancho que tadase me dio en mi cumpleaños ( el gancho que le dio en la serie en forma de corazón).

Pv normal

Tadase: siento la espera tu ve que explicarle la clase a unos compañeros

Amu: no pasa nada

Pv de amu

Tadase se visto muy sencillamente, una una camisa blanca con los cuatros primeros botones abiertos y unos vaqueros negros se ve muy guapo.

Pv normal

Tadase: vamos

Amu: si

Pv de amu

El chofer de tadase iva manejando cuando se paro en unos edificios enormes y muy elegantes tadase me indico que bajara del auto no hablo nada en el trayecto pero cuando bajamos del auto me hablo y dijo algo que jamás mes espere o mejor dicho me pregunto algo que jamás avía esperado.

Pv normal

Tadase: hinamori quieres saber algo

Amu: que cosa

Tadase: este es mi sueño

Amu: a que te refieres

Tadase: esta es la línea de hoteles mas grande de todo Japón una de la mas importante a nivel mundial son de mis padres y si me esfuerzo yo seré el sucesor por eso me esfuerzo todos los días y la oportunidad de ser aceptado en un escuela de genios no se presenta todos los días ya que no se entra por el dinero que tengas sino por tus calificaciones.

Amu: donde quieres llegar tadase

Tadase: amu cual es tu sueño?

Amu: ser la próxima presidenta de las empresas tsukiyomi

Tadase: amu los amigos pueden esperan esto es algo que no se presenta dos veces

Amu: lose pe…pero

Tadase: amu no pienso irme sin ti

Amu: que idioteces hablas tadase!

Tadese: ya oíste si te quedas nos quedamos los dos, piénsalo amu

Amu: si lo are

Tadase: vamos te llevare a casa

Amu: gracias

**En casa de amu**

Tadase: asta luego hinamori

Amu: asta luego

**Narro yo**

Amu iba camino a su cuarto cuando paso por el cuarto de ikuto escucho algo muy peculiar

-te amo por que no nos vemos y asemos ya sabes que-

Amu corrió a su cuarto a llorar desconsoladamente

**Pv de ikuto**

Que chica tan molesta quisas la denuncie por acoso es una chica no puede desir esas cosas

_Flash back_

_Kiyoma: vamos ikuto volvamos no sé porque rompiste con migo_

_Ikuto: porque no me gustas_

_Kiyoma: pero te amo _

_Ikuto: por eso mismo rompí contigo_

_Kiyoma: a que te refieres_

_Ikuto: te_ _amo porque no nos vemos y asemos ya sabes que . te suena conocido_

_Kiyoma: pero pensé que eso te gustaba_

_Ikuto: no entiendes solo me intereso tu cuerpo_

_Kiyoma: eso es mentira_

_Ikuto: comprende amo a otra persona_

_Kiyoma: no me rendiré_

_Ikuto: y yo no parare de rechazarte_

_Fin de flash back_

Ikuto: en fin es tarde me acostare

**A la mañana siguiente**

Amu: ikuto ya es tarde vamos

Ikuto: si *subiendo al auto*

Amu: por favor quiero llegar temprano ve rápido

Ikuto: porque tan fría

Amu: solo conduce hablaremos en casa después de la escuela

Ikuto: ok?

**Narro yo**

Cuando empezaron las clases amu pidió un permiso para ella y tadase diciendo que hablarían con el director

Pv normal

**En la oficina del director**

Amu: director no necesito tiempo para pensar me iré a Inglaterra lo antes posible

Tadase: amu es enserio

Amu: muy enserio

Director: estoy feliz de que allá elegido lo correcto

Amu: quiero que adelante el viaje cuando lo puede aser

Director: bueno lo pudo adelantar pero seria muy poco tiempo

Amu: cuanto antes mejor

Director: le parece en 3 días

Amu: me parece muy bien y que hay de ti tadase

Tadase: estoy de acuerdo

Director: bueno en 3 días patiran a Inglaterra

**Conti…**

Sin revews no subiré en siguiente capi

**SIENTO MUCHO NO PODER CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS ME ESFORSE MUCHO PARA PODER SUBIR EL CAPI HOY ESQUE TENGO EXAMENES ASI QUE ME COMPRENDEN **

**LO SIENTO MUCHO**


	18. Chapter 18

hola quiero pedirles disculpas por no subir, este no es un cap pero tengo que decirles que no podre subir asta el próximo sábado, la razon, estoy castigada por sacar mala nota en un examen de matematicas soy malisima en esa materia bueno les prometo como que amo a ikuto que lo subire el proximo sabado y que sera largo

fecha de hoy: 6/4/2013

proxima publicacion: 13/4/2013


	19. Chapter 19

PV DE TADESE

Muy bien esto a sido mejor de lo que pensé me estoy ganando a amu sin esfuerzo alguno bueno esta vez lo que le icé a nagui no fue tan malo como la ultima

_Flash back_

_Tadase: bueno cariño que dices nos divertimos esta noche _

_Kauro: p-pero yo estoy con nagui_

_Tadase: pero el a intentado tocarte quizás no tengas interés por ti_

_Kauro: pero…_

_Tadase: pero que? No tienes que decir verdad kaoru_

_Kaoru: …_

_Tadase: eso pensé ; aun así que dices_

_Kaoru: esta bien _

_Tadase: muy bien bebe esto , será mas fácil para ti –entregándole un baso-_

_Kaoru: s-si_

_Pv de tadase_

_Bueno ahora kauro esta dormida llamare a unos amigos para que se divierta con ella y volveré en la mañana con nagui_

_A la mañana siguiente _

_Nagui: q-que paso aquí (imagínense encontrar a su novia/o en la cama con otro)_

_Kauro: na-nagui_

_Nagui: ¡que paso maldita sea!_

_Tadase:-acabando de entrar- nagui que pasa_

_Kauro: ¿ ta-tadase? ¡pero como se supone que me iva a acostar con tigo!_

_Tadase: ¡¿Qué dices jamás le aria eso a mi primo!?_

_Kaoru: ¡deja de mentir!_

_Nagui: ¡NO TU DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡COMO VA ASER TADASE SI EL ESTUBO TODA LA NOCHE EN MI CASA! ¡ ASUME TU CULPA, CREY QUE ERAS DIFERENTE, PERO SOLO ERES UNA PUTA MAS DEL MONTON! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Y AUN SEA ASI NADIE TE PUEDE OBLIGAR A ASERLO TU LO ASES SI QUIERES Y AL PARESER LO DISFRUTASTE MUCHO QUE QUIERES ASTA CON MI PRIMO, SOLO ERES UNA PUTA MATERIALISTA! ¡PERRAA! –saliendo de la habitación-_

_Tadase: -sonrisa- adiós_

_Fin de flash back_

Amu: ¿tadase?

Tadase: si disculpa no te hoy

Amu: eso pensé estabas ase un rato sonriendo como desquiciado mientras hablaba

Tadase: lo siento

Amu: descuida

Tadase: entonces que me decías

Amu: bueno si nos vamos en 3 días deberíamos ir de compras ¿Qué dices?

Tadase: entonces en mi auto

Amu: no , mejor con ikuto sería una buena oportunidad para decirle que me voy

Tadase: entiendo pero quieres que este hay es tu hermano de seguro te extrañara

Amu: no lo creo

Tadase: como digas amu

**Cuando se encontraban en el auto**

Ikuto: me repites por que el enano viene con nosotros-llegando al centro comercial-

Amu: por que tendremos que representar la escuela desde muy lejos

Ikuto: desde donde

Tadase: Inglaterra

Ikuto: y por cuanto una semana, 3 días , no aceptare mas de dos semanas

Amu: tranquilo ikuto, no ,será por 2 semanas

Ikuto: eso me deja mas tranquilo.

Tadase: no deverias

Ikuto: por que lo dices principito

Tadase: por nada ikuto

Ikuto: entonces deja de hablar babosadas

Tadase: si ikuto

Amu: ikuto no trates mal a tadase

Ikuto: bueno, vamos ha comprar ropa

Amu: y por que ropa

Ikuto: por que a las chicas les gusta comprar ropa

Tadase: a mi me gusta comprar ropa

Ikuto: bueno entonces a las chicas y ha eso

Tadase: eso, tiene nombre

Ikuto: si que lo tienes eres tontín, de los enanos de blanca nieves

Tadase: así como esta el clima haya arriba

Ikuto: muy sexi y como sabe el suelo enano

Amu : ya vasta!

Tadase: muy bien entonces a elegir ropa

Amu: si!

**En los vestidore**

Amu: que tal-Salio con pantalón short muy corto y negro con brillo y una blusa azul zafiro straple–

Ikuto: me encanta te vez preciosa

Amu: no te pregunte a ti -asiéndole desprecio-

Tadase: te vez muy linda amu-chan

Amu: muchas gracias tadase

Ikuto: y por a el…

Amu: siguiente atuendo –innorandolo-

Ikuto: oye!

Amu: que tal este-un vestido rosa pálido apretado en el busto y suelto en la otra parte-

Ikuto y tadase: hermoso

Amu: gra-gacias –colorada-

Tadase: solo es la verdad

Amu: bu-bueno el próximo

Ikuto: muy bien que te propones con amu

Tadase: entiendo que sea tu hermana y le quieras pero estas siendo muy sobre protector

Ikuto: de verdad estas muy mal

Tadase: a que te refieres

Ikuto: dime ¿ e gusta amu?

Tadase: umm con que lo notaste

Ikuto: eres muy obvio no creo que intentes ocultarlo

Tadase: bastante inteligente aunque tus calificaciones no dicen lo mismo

Ikuto: aaa lo de las calificaciones cuando yo quisiera pudiera quitarte el lugar sabias

Tadase: si ikuto estoy consiente de eso

Ikuto: eres listo pero no tanto

Tadase: a que te refieres

Ikuto: sabes que amu y yo no somos hermanos de verdad

Tadase: si lo se, pero no me digas

Ikuto: veo a amu con los mismos ojos que tu

Amu: ya nos podemos ir

Tadase: que terminaste

Amu: si los vi hablando y compre por mi cuenta

Ikuto: pero amu hay algo que no acabo de entender

Amu: que

Ikuto: por que todo esto es casi tu closet entero dijiste que no te ibas ni dos semanas

Amu: es cierto

Ikuto: entonces ¿Por cuánto te vaz?

Amu: -suspiro- ikuto me voy por dos años a Inglaterra

Ikuto ¡¿Qué!?

**Cont…**

rjaquezcarmona : bueno para que allá amor verdadero tiene que a ver dolor u.u

danna nekonya: a mi también se me daño el wi-fi del celular TT TT **SONIA: eso te pasa por no soltar el celular ni un momento**

.96 :bienvenida a mi fic me alegra que te allá gustado

Ziinect: aquí esta la conti perdón por tardar

KIYOMI-NEKO : gracias por no enojarte te quiero mucho

curo neko: si ya me lo pase a leer esta genial y no abras la boca o mis seguidores me degollan

**gracias a muchos mas pero es tarde y tengo mucho sueño**

**Sonia: floja**

**Neko: cállate!**


	20. Chapter 20

Ikuto: no, me niego a que te vallas

Amu: ya los papeles están listos no se pueden echar atrás

Ikuto: no entiendes amu, nunca te permitiría irte

Amu: no te estoy pidiendo permiso

Ikuto: maldición que no vas te digo

Amu: como digas ikuto-cerrando la puerta de la habitación-

Ikuto:-susurro- por qué?

Amu: a que te refieres

Ikuto: porque me haces esto?

Amu: he sufrido bastante no pienso a serlo una vez mas

Ikuto: te prometo no lastimarte

Amu: lo siento ya no confió en nadie

Ikuto:-enojado- bueno crees que quedare sufriendo por una estúpida niñita

Amu: no pretendía eso

Ikuto:-burlón- bueno me disculpo amu pero ya eres demasiado fresa para mi-tomando su celular-

**Llamada**

Luna: hola?

Ikuto: hola soy ikuto, como as estado

Luna: bien */*

Ikuto: me preguntaba si querías divertirte esta noche

Luna: claro

Ikuto: nos vemos(n/k: ikuto como pudiste a ser algo tan estúpido -_-*)

**Fin de la llamada**

Amu: que fue eso

Ikuto: como lo oíste

Amu: y así dices que me amas jajajaja –risitas-

Ikuto: maldición amu espe…

Luna: ya llegue vamos ikuto –arrastrándolo y encerrándolo en su habitación-

Ikuto: pero como rayos llegaste tan rápido *_*U

Luna: es que si ikuto me llama tengo que venir enseguida

Ikuto: lo siento luna no estoy de ganas

Luna: pues que te vuelvan por que no pienso volver a perderte

Ikuto: ano y que piensas a serme

Luna: esto –saco una aguja de quien sabe donde y se la inyecto a ikuto-

Ikuto: pero que rayos huuoouu me siento mareado – cayendo desmayado-

Luna: se llama narcótico ikuto koi

**Ha la mañana siguiente**

Amu: ikuto se que estas molesto pero me voy mañana pero me voy mañana y quiero pasar el día contigo y no me quiero ir sabiendo que estas cabreado contigo-abriendo la puerta-

Luna: no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta

Amu: que paso aquí-en tono frio-

Luna: hay lo siento olvidaba que eras una bebita ,digamos que si encuentras a un hombre y a una mujer desnudos en una cama significa que tuvieron sexo se que esta peque pero es mejor que vayas aprendiendo nena

Amu: cuando despierte dile que no me dirija la palabra

Luna: que te iso ese niño malo nena

Amu: me ilusiono solo eso-dijo fría-

Luna: no entiendo a que te refieres pero te dire que no confies en los hombre e nena no son confiables , le dare tu comunicado

Amu: lose pero ponte algo de ropa

Luna: auch , pero no creo que despierte en el resto del dia

Amu: mucho mejor mañana dile que ya tome el vuelo

Luna: a donde

Amu: solo dile

Luna: ok?

**Ha la mañana siguiente a las 10 am**

Ikuto: que dolor de cabeza ¿Cuánto e dormido?

Sirvienta: tsukiyomi sama ya despertó me permite pasar

Ikuto: pase

Sirvienta: la señorita luna le dejo esta carta

Ikuto: ok-leyendo la carta- pero que diablos ¡donde esta amu!

Sirvienta: su vuelo partió ase una hora

**En el vuelo**

Amu: adiós ikuto

Tadase: amu pasa algo

Amu: no solo extrañare este lugar

Tadase: yo también

Amu: 8 horas estaremos en Inglaterra

Tadese: me alegro que hayas venido conmigo

Amu: yo también-susurro- eso creo

Tadase: esta lloviendo a cantaros

Amu: si , es mejor dormir

Tadase: si tomándole la mano

Amu: _no me equivoque contigo ikuto eres lo peor las mujeres para ti son un juego , nosotras también sentimos_

Tadase: en que piensas

Amu: nada

**8 horas después**

Tadase: bueno amu esta es Inglaterra

Amu: hola a mi nueva vida

Tadase: bueno esa es la limosina

Amu: si vamos

Tadase: vamos amu anímate ya se cuando lleguemos daremos un vuelta para conocer el lugar

Amu: jijiji ok?

Tadase: esa es la cara que me gusta

Amu: ok ahora entremos al dormitorio

Tadase: ok

… ; hola

Amu: hola? Quien eres?

…: soy hiroman creo que compartiremos habitación

Amu: espera compartiré habitación con dos chicos

Tadase: supongo que si

Hiroman: yes

Amu: Salí de un infierno para entrar en otro que mala suerte tengo

**Cont…**

Neko: no se preocupen al fic le falta mucho y a ora es que viene la comedia les prometo que se arrastraran de la risa

Sonia: esta desquisiada me ensero en un bolso por una semana

Neko: la semana mas tranquila de mi vida

Sonia: loca

Neko: yoooo

Sonia: mi loca dueña se disculpa por no subir es ya le están dando repaso pa exámenes

Neko: gracias a:

Hoshina Minami

KIYOMI- NEKO

danna nekonya

CURO NEKO

PERDON POR NO RESPONDERLES PERO ES EL TIEMPO


	21. Chapter 21

lo siento mucho por no publicar ya tengo el capi listo la publicacion sera el sabado 16 de este mes

perdo es que estoi en exámenes y son muy importantes me entienden no se enojen a las 11 am ya estara publicado


	22. Chapter 22

21

Amu: demonios, odio mi vida

Hiroman: enserio yo amo tu vida –abrazándola-

Tadase: pues yo te odio a ti – jalándolo por los pies-

Hiroman: déjame en paz con mi princesa – dándole una patada directamente en la nariz-

Tadase: auch me rompiste la nariz -jalándolo con una mano mientras con la otra toma su naris-

Amu: YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Hiraman: -risita nerviosa- tadase

Tadase: s-si

Hiroman: te la dejo por ahora –huyendo de la habitación-

Tadase: jejejeje –risa nerviosa- amu chan

**10 minutos después**

Hiroman: jajajajajaja cada vez te amo mas amu

Tadase: no la llames por su nombre y ayúdame a bajar de aquí - colgado de la ventana asía la parte de afuera de la habitación –

Hiroman: amu eres la mejor

Amu: tú no te salvas

Hiroman: a que te refieres

Amu: -tomando otra soga-

Hiroman: jejejejeje – corriendo a toda velocidad-

Amu: no importa dónde te escondas te encontrare

Hiroman: no me escondí solo fui por un helado

Pv de amu

Hiroman tiene un aspecto bastate… … … bueno esta bien, el tipo esta super bueno parece sacado de los sueños de una chica, es el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas

Tiene el pelo gris –plateado y lo ajos azul marino

Simplemente un príncipe azul su cuerpo es muy bien torneado tiene 16 años y es un poco mas bajo que ikuto

La verdad estoy super enfadada con hiroman y con el idiota de tadase ¿Por qué?

**Flash back **

Hiroman: hola soy hiroman takachi

Amu: hola soy amu hinamori

Hiroman: amu chan – saltando a abrazarla

Amu: espera y esa confianza, un momento, eres japonés?

Hiroman: no pero la familia de mi madre si

Amu: entonces se puede decir que eres una mescla

Hiroman: creo -_-

Amu: enserio eres un genio, como rayos entraste a esta escuela?

Hiroman: es que no se nota? obvio porque soy sexi y encantador

Amu: -susurro- maldito narcista

Hiroman: dijiste algo

Amu: nada

Hiroman: pues se puede decir que soy como una grabadora humana

Amu: a que te refieres

Hiroma: todo lo que escucho y, o veo se queda grabado en mi cerebro

Amu: enserio pareces que tienes la cabeza vacía, asta creí ver telarañas

Hiroman: que mala – llorando a cantaros estilo anime-

Amu: hay no, no por favor no llores – abrazándolo-

Hiroman: bien ya no llorare – abrazándola-

Amu: oye me engañaste

Tadase: aléjate de ella – jalándolo por las piernas-

Fin de flach back

Pv de amu

Asi terminamos de esta manera

Fin de pv de amu

Tadase: vamos amu de jame ir

Amu: no

Tadase : pero

Amu: no

Hiroman: no escuchaste ella no te desatara

Amu: y tu – jajaja – risa malvada

Hiroman: s-si

Amu: a la carga saltando hacia el haciéndole cosquilla

Hiroman: jaja no es justo jajaja

Amu: que no es justo- parando de hacerles cosquilla-

Hiroman: bueno ya – parándose-

Amu: bueno – parándose-

Hiroman: ven andando

Amu: adonde

Hiroman: te mostrare la ciudad

Amu: ok déjame darme un baño

Hiroman: te doy 5 minutos

Amu: que caballeroso

Hiroman: soy guapo no caballeroso

Amu: lo note

Pv de amu

Me puse unos short corticos jean blancos y una blusa de tirantes color violeta con un conejito play boy negro mi cabello en una cola alta hasta mi cintura

Salí con hiroman toda la tarde unos divertimos

Fin de pv

Amu: eres genial

Hiroman: lo se

Amu: oye creo que olvidamos algo

Hiroman: yo siento lo misma

Amu: que será

Hiroman: el beso esta claro

Amu: no seas idiota

Hiroman y amu: tadase¡

Amu: o no lo olvidamos

Hiroman: corre vamos

Amu: vamos

**En la habitación**

Tadase: no

Amu: vamos tadase kun

tadase: no

hiroman: vamos tadase koi

tadase: no

amu: porque no nos perdonas koi lindo

tadase: me dejaron la tarde entera atado

hiroman: ya te pedimos disculpa koi precioso

tadase: suspiro- vale

amuhiro: siii

amu: tadase nomedigas que eres gay

hiroman: hyyuu le gusto a tadase

tadase: serán invesiles no soy gayyyy

amu: segura nunca te e visto siquiera viendo porno

tadase: que quieres que ande con cd de porno por todos lados, ahora a dormir tal vez me masturbe viéndote dormir

amuhiro: pe-ro pe-ro

tadase: pero nada mañana hay que madrugar

amu: si papa aunque mi papa no me acosaría sexualmente

tadase pv

la habitación era bastante grande y elegante en verdad las habitaciones paresen más apartamentos muy elegantes y cotizados mas bien normales para la clase alta ósea nosotros, la diferencia era que estaban conectada y la de amu esta en medio de las dos, las clases empiezan a las 9:30 a.m pero ante tenemos que ir con el director para que nos presente y nos de nuestro horario

fin de pv de tadase

**al dia siguiente **

**7 : 10 a.m**

Tadase: amu chan despierta- susurro

Amu: hn- abrazando a tadase

Tadase: a-amu cha- chan

Amu: abriendo los ojos– déjame en paz dándole un zape-

Tadase: tenemos que ir a clase amu chan

Amu: apenas son las 7:00

Tadase: lo se pero lo mas seguro es que tardaras con el uniforme y también tardaras en el baño o me equivoco

Amu: no discuto contra eso – parándose

**Pv de amu**

El uniforme es muy hermoso o yo lo deje muy hermoso, consiste de una chaqueta negra la cual no me coloque , una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados dejado ver mi hermoso sostén negro nada exagerado pero sexi una falda asta la mitad de los muslos (como la de amu normal en la serie)que yo me coloque mucho más corta casi en mi trasero obvio con un pantaloncito abajo por si los fisgones con unas converse rojas y una corbata muy mal colocada muy por debajo de mis pechos con un coma y deja asta mis cintura y mis lentes que me asen ver mas sexi en esta escuela de nerds yo are que tiemble la tierra

**En la oficina de el director**

Sakurano era bastante joven no pasa de 21 años y malditamente guapo tiene el pelo rubio asta los hombros , inexpresivo y unos profundos ojos azules y no despegaba la maldita mirada de mis pechos es joven pero es el director por dios aunque no me molestaría saber de que tamaño lo tiene, pero que piensas amu su nombre es sakurano

Sakurano: bueno esto son sus horarios

Amu: gracias

Tadase: gracias

Sakurano: el profesor narumi los presentara

Amu: ok hasta luego

Narro yo:

Al caminar al aula choca con alguien

Fin de narración

Amu: lo siento andaba distraída

...: no se preocupe

Amu: al ver quien es pregunta con tono asustado – como llegaste aquí?

**Conti…**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Kiyomi-neko: gracias por leer lo de teletranportarte no se como lo haras

Hoshina minami: gracias por leer a nadie le agrada tadagey y ikuto le paso por mujeriego

Curo neko: si se les da el deseo maten a curo neko que leyo el capitulo primero , al estar en mi casa

Dragondefuego: gracias por leer y si seguiré subiendo almenos que un alguien venga y me asesine

Danna nekonya: gracias por leer noo tu celular no puede mmorrir como podras leer perversidades en la noche

Vanesa-tsukiyomi: gracias por leer siguiere escribiendo si no me mata un zoobi

.cha: ikuto jamás salió del juego solo


End file.
